Era of the Century
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: warnings inside! this doesn't have a summery yet so please don't be mad. Anyway, this is a bday gift for a friend of mine.
1. Chapter 1

((Warning: Yaoi, threesome, swearing, character death, Mpreg, torture, etc.

-Universe: Yami There Is No Hikari

Universes used: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Kuroshitsuji, Corpse Party, Grand Chase, Elsword, Deltora Quest, High School DXD

Characters: Yugi, Yami, Atem, Duke, Ushio, Marik, Melvin, Bakura, Ryou, Valon, Judai, Johan, Jun, O'Brien, Professor Cobra, Jack, Yusei, Crow, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Jinta, Ishida, Toshiro, Byakuya, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Riku, Sora, Axel, Lea, Ciel, Sebastian, Claude, Grell, Alois, Satoshi, Yoshiki, Yuuya, Sieghart, Rufus, Jin, Elscud, Ronan, Infinity (Elsword), Raven, Chung, Rena, Lief, Barda, Jasmine, Kiba, Issei

-Pairings

Major Ushio x Kiba and Ushio x Yusei

Yami x Yugi x Atem

Bakura x Ryou x Marik

Major Issei x Kiba

Judai x Johan

Major Prof. Cobra x Jun

Byakuya x Jun

Major O'Brien x Jun

Jack x Yusei

Goku x Vegeta

Gohan x Trunks

Minor Renji x Jinta

Ichigo x Toshiro

Terra x Ventus

Riku x Sora

Axel x Lea

Sebastian x Ciel

Claude x Alois

Slight Claude x Ciel

Slight Alois x Sebastian

Yuuya x Yoshiki

Minor Elscud x Sieghart

Ronan x Rufus

Infi x Raven x Chung

Major Barda x Lief

-Characters who MIGHT die

Ushio

Rena

Jasmine

Jin

Yuuya

Lief

Chung

O'Brien

Terra

Crow

Jack

Duke

Melvin

Ishida

-Characters who die

Goku

Gohan

Vegeta

Trunks

-Kingdoms

Argonaut

Sparrowhawk

Dreamworld

Wellsprings

Entrapment

Goddard

-Characters who live where

Yugi: Argonaut

Yami: Argonaut

Goku: Argonaut

Bakura: Argonaut

Johan: Argonaut

Ichigo: Argonaut

Lea: Argonaut

Rufus: Argonaut

Jin: Argonaut

Jasmine: Argonaut

Infi: Argonaut

Yoshiki: Argonaut

Grell: Argonaut

Atem: Sparrowhawk

O'Brien: Sparrowhawk

Jack: Sparrowhawk

Rukia: Sparrowhawk

Ciel: Sparrowhawk

Chung: Sparrowhawk

Rena: Sparrowhawk

Terra: Sparrowhawk

Duke: Dreamworld

Ryou: Dreamworld

Gohan: Dreamworld

Crow: Dreamworld

Riku: Dreamworld

Sieghart: Dreamworld

Satoshi: Dreamworld

Lief: Dreamworld

Trunks: Wellsprings

Melvin: Wellsprings

Yusei: Wellsprings

Jinta: Wellsprings

Kiba: Wellsprings

Issei: Wellsprings

Ronan: Wellsprings

Claude: Wellsprings

Ventus: Wellsprings

Judai,: Entrapment

Valon: Entrapment

Toshiro: Entrapment

Byakuya: Entrapment

Axel: Entrapment

Yuuya: Entrapment

Barda: Entrapment

Professor Cobra: Entrapment

Marik: Goddard

Jun: Goddard

Ushio: Goddard

Vegeta: Goddard

Renji: Goddard

Ishida: Goddard

Sora: Goddard

Sebastian: Goddard

Alois: Goddard

Raven: Goddard

Elscud: Goddard))

/In the kingdom of Argonaut/

"YAMI~!" a childish voice came from around a tree in the palace gardens. The one the childish voice was referring to was a grown man with starfish styled tri-colored hair with slightly narrowed purple eyes. He wore a black tank top with a blue jacket and blue pants with black shoes. "Yugi, stop playing around and come meet your bunk buddy Johan already!" the one called Yami called out irritably as he placed his hands on his hips. Johan was a teal haired teen with bright blue colored eyes with brown pants and boots with a white long sleeved baggy shirt with a blue sleeveless jacket and extremely pale skin. "Is Johan from the north like the rumors say?" the childish voice asked as the voices' owner poked his head out with a curious smile. He looked like Yami, just younger and with bigger eyes.

"Yes Yugi, he is from the north. Now can you come out now and say hello PROPERLY?" Yami replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, but he had a small smile on his face that wasn't noticeable. "Oh wow! A real northern guy!" Yugi exclaimed happily as he practically bounded from the tree over to the young teen called Johan. "It's so good to meet you Johan! I'm Yugi," Yugi exclaimed as he stuck out his hand. Johan smiled brightly at the teens' enthusiasm and shook his hand. "I'm Johan, it's a real pleasure to meet ya Yugi. I hope we get along," the two laughed heartedly as Yami watched with a huge smile on his face. "Hey! What do you three think you are doing in the palace gardens so late in the evening?!" the three in question all jumped in shock and they turned to the shrill yet deep voice of...Grell.

"Oh SHIT it's Grell!" Yami stated the obvious in his panic. Grell had long blood red hair with a scary frown on his face. He was wearing a red female coat with black clothes. His frown showing his sharp teeth as he glared at the three trespassers. "Answer me!" Grell shouted in more annoyance than anger. "What do we Yami?" Yugi asked, looking up at his best friend. "Well guys, I guess we run for it." Johan replied Yugi's begging-to-be-answered question as he placed his hand on said person's shoulder and started running past Yami, away from the crazy red headed guard. "W-wait Johan!" Yami called as he soon followed suit.

((so sorry this is so short, but I have other things to write and I just HAD to write this...if I get at least four reviews, good and/or bad, I will try to continue this))


	2. READ THIS!

_Captain-Miller is on board_

_Captain-Monica is on board_

_CaptainRegor is on board_

_Kark-Jocke is on board_

_Avril_Ventress is on board_

_Hunter_[XT] is on board_

_501st-veteran is on board_

_Rainie is on board_

_nowhere3 is on board_

_EddieSmithWCHS2013 is on board_

_Jack_Sparrow_ is on board_

_Kark-Harald90 is on board_

_Darth-Saberkilla is on board_

_Kark-Trampe is on board_

_Lord-of-Hunger is on board_

_~Avenger~ is on board_

_Bacara is on board_

_CommanderCody212 is on board_

_ARC-Troopa-Nate is on board_

_Cpt- Thoom is on board_

_(Me) Zoom-Doom is on board_

((((((((((|))))))))))))

Captain-Miller: Yo people!

Captain-Monica: Hey~

CaptainRegor: I wish I were dead... _

Kark-Jocke: Hello jeekrs

Avril_Ventress: You all shall die

Hunter_[XT]: Hey there

501st-veteran: Cool people

Rainie: Fakes

nowhere3: Dread on it

EddieSmithWCHS2013: On board

Jack_Sparrow_: Jackie here

Kark-Harald90: King Harald to you

Darth-Saberkilla: Male, not female

Kark-Trampe: Tramp

Lord-of-Hunger: Lord to all of you readers

~Avenger~: CLONES

Bacara: Baka Baka

CommanderCody212: CODIE

ARC-Troopa-Nate: Nate nat

Cpt- Thoom: Sweet mother of -

(Me) Zoom-Doom: Hello my wonderful readers! As you can see, these are random names who said random stuff like Nate nat which translates into Kit-kat. ~Avenger~ just says clones-

~Avenger~: CLONES! CLONE CLONES!

Zoom-Doom: Yeah .' anyway! I have something to tell you, I will be posting on dA more than FF stories. But I will post ever blue moon, nah just kidding. I wouldn't do that to ya folks.

Jack_Sparrow_: Because she has a bad sense of humor _

Zoom-Doom: I DO NOT! Anyhoo, I will announce that I am doing a rewrite of "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knight of Orichalcos". It will now be renamed to "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knights of Orichalcos". Which means the whole plot will be changed and more characters will be added, just not a whole lot of 'em. I may or may not add more OCs, but it's still in early development right now. I will keep you posted on the things that are going on right now.

Kark-Harald90: And you forgot to mention something Zoom-Doom!

Zoom-Doom: OH YEAH! And I am posting a brand new story called "School Field Camping Trip". It will be a Yaoi story as always because you like that and I like that, so it works out. Keep a look out for it, but not to soon because it's still early but I will post the first chapter as soon as it's done. But the rewrite will NOT be posted until I deem it worthy. I repeat, the rewrite WILL NOT be up until I deem it worthy to be up which will be until I reach 10,000 words or more.

Bacara: Baka Baka

~Avenger~: CLONE!

Zoom-Doom: And you may notice that this is in every story I ever wrote. There will be no more updates. I repeat, THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES FOR THE STORIES!

Captain-Miller: This was written on 8/22/2014 at 11:00pm in Akron, OH


End file.
